1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4-DL-alkyl ester-.alpha.-alaninyl-6-chloro-s-triazines and their use as herbicides, particularly against wild oats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2-Chloro-4,6-bis(ethylamino)-1,3,5-trizaine (simazine, cf. CH-PS No. 329 277 and CH-PS No. 342 784 or DE-AS 10 11 904) and 2-chloro-4-ethylamino-6-isopropylamino-1,3,5-triazine (atrazine, cf DE-AS No. 10 11 904) are representative of the chloro-1,3,5-triazines, which from the mid-1960s until now have had the broadest use in controlling weeds and harmful grasses in various cultivated plants.
A disadvantage of the chloro-s-triazines, which have been known and used so far, has generally been their general action, i.e., not only the harmful grasses but also useful plants are damaged by their use. At any rate, very specific selectivities have been observed with individual s-triazine derivatives, for example, those of the above mentioned compounds in corn, sugar cane or pineapple. However, herbicides from this class, or other classes of substances, which exhibit selectivity with respect to winter wheat, oats, barley, wheat, rape, rice or sugar beets, for example, are unknown.
Therefore, a need clearly continues to exist for herbicidal compositions which exhibit a selective action against weeds and harmful grasses in the presence of grain crops such as wheat, barley or rye, without damaging these crops.